1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method to aid in hanging objects. More specifically, the invention relates to a device and method for aligning hangers to aid in hanging objects such as pictures, mirrors, or any other type of wall hanging.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,135 to Hindall discloses a picture hanger locating device for marking a desired location on a wall for a single picture hanger. The device supports a picture and includes an alignment gage to align a positioning arm with a vertical or horizontal line on a wall. An integral marker is provided to mark the desired location for a single hanger.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,574 to Levy shows a measuring tool for hanging pictures including a box-shaped housing attached to a mechanism for ascertaining whether the housing is in horizontal and vertical alignment with respect to a wall and a level instrument, such as a bubble level. A tape measure is built into the housing for marking linear measurements. The tool does not include hangers from which a picture can be hung to locate a desired position for the picture on the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,949 to Newton illustrates a picture hanging template for locating and marking aligned positions on a picture frame and a wall for locating and aligning two specially adapted two-part picture fasteners on the frame and the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,510 to Radecki shows an inverted T-shaped device for hanging pictures. A picture is secured to the device to determine desired positions for hangers, the picture is removed from the device, and the device is then held against a wall to mark positions for hangers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,309 to Eisen et al. discloses an elongated body that releasably attaches to a wall for hanging a picture from a single hanger. A picture is hung from the elongated body, and the position for a single hanger is marked on the wall through a hole in the elongated body.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,591 to Moffitt discloses a picture hanging aid including one or more picture hanging hooks secured to a rectangular board. The picture must first be hung from the board, then removed from the board and held against a wall in a desired location. Masking tape is used to mark the location of the picture on the wall and the board is then held against the tape to mark hook locations on the wall.
Most known picture hanging aids are directed to locating a position for a single hanger on a wall. Such devices are not useful for hanging large, heavy objects requiring use of two or more hangers to be securely hung. Prior art devices directed to locating two hangers generally are complex and do not allow simple alignment of all types of hangers on a wall. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a simple device and method for locating and aligning one or more hangers of any type on a wall.